Hitherto, there is known a vehicle equipped with a device such as a brake servo unit that uses a negative pressure.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of controlling a vacuum pump for a diesel hybrid vehicle which detects a negative pressure inside a negative pressure tank in an EV running mode, starts an engine when the negative pressure is not sufficient, and drives a vacuum pump by an idling operation.